


橙蕉/狂犬疫苗

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 犬科大狗狗橙x猫科豹豹蕉没头没尾，咬来咬去的故事橙蕉日快乐🍺





	橙蕉/狂犬疫苗

**Author's Note:**

> 葛叶纮汰去找驱纹戒斗的时候没有想到今天正值对方的发情期

发情期真是一件坏事。  
雄性信息素在狭小的房间里打架。驱纹戒斗的攻击性是平常的好几倍，几次都瞄准了他的脖子咬，葛叶纮汰险险避开，上半身全是咬偏了的血牙印。他喘着气，借着润滑一下把整根阴茎推进去，驱纹戒斗咬着他的肩膀，发出模糊的喘息，又给他的后背添了几条新的血痕。  
葛叶纮汰有点发晕，被诱导发情的反应比想象中的要大。他用力往里面顶了两下，空出一只手抓住了对方的尾巴，驱纹戒斗终于松开了嘴，血和唾沫混在一起，拉出几条猩红的线。葛叶纮汰同他接吻，猫科动物的舌头刺刺的，擦过口腔黏膜的时候有种火燎一样的痛感，不经意间葛叶纮汰的舌头也被咬破了，他皱着眉分开了唇瓣，就见驱纹戒斗似笑非笑地看着他，张开嘴，示威般露出那一小截舌头。  
他没看清对方的表情，不过一眨眼的功夫，葛叶纮汰就把他翻了过去，膝盖顶住他的大腿，手紧紧扣着他的腰，把拔出来的阴茎猛地插回去。驱纹戒斗的尾巴绷直了，发出像是叹息一样的呻吟，肠壁紧紧绞住对方的阴茎，葛叶纮汰差点被夹得缴械，但他忍住了。他还抓着驱纹戒斗的尾巴，尾根的毛已经湿成一绺绺，但尾巴显然比本人要坦诚，晃了晃之后就缠上了他的手臂，尾尖在手臂上跳来跳去，甚至灵巧地打了一个卷。  
葛叶纮汰迷迷糊糊记起搓猫尾巴猫会翘屁股这回事，他原本觉得驱纹戒斗应该不会，但现在对方的确软下了腰，甚至无意识地用屁股在蹭他。  
驱纹戒斗咬住了枕头不做声，他意识不到喉咙里发出的呼噜声和抖动的圆耳朵暴露了他正享受快感的事实，葛叶纮汰的空出的那只手滑过他光滑的脊背，捏了一把驱纹戒斗薄薄的胸肉，用指尖在他的乳晕上画着圈，瘙痒的感觉一点点从驱纹戒斗的骨头里渗出来，他不满地想挣扎，又被对方压得死死的。  
葛叶纮汰俯下身去咬他的耳朵和颈侧，锐利的犬齿执着地去捉不断抖动的耳朵尖，与此同时他的膝盖也把对方的腿打得更开，本来深深埋入的阴茎退出了一截，顺带翻出一点深红色的肠肉。驱纹戒斗的大腿在发颤，他的膝盖在床单上蹭来蹭去，试图维持住平衡，但肌肉酸软的感觉让他还是止不住地往下坐，深红的肉褶蠕动着，把退出来的那截阴茎慢慢地吃下去，葛叶纮汰已经完全勃起，阴茎骨也开始撑开，驱纹戒斗下意识地想朝前爬，怒张感让他不住地吸着气。  
葛叶纮汰终于放开那条尾巴，尽管它还缠着自己，颇有种恋恋不舍的味道，不过葛叶纮汰现在无暇顾及这些。他把驱纹戒斗拉起来，抓住对方的手腕往后扯，他的本能驱使他进到更深的地方去。驱纹戒斗仰着脖子，发出又痛又怒的嘶叫声，他像一张被拉开的弓，关节被扯得吱嘎作响，最痛苦的是随着推进带来的压迫感，本来就塞了个满当，阴茎骨撑开之后更是惊人，满胀的阴茎碾过肠道，强烈的挤压感弥漫到内脏，甚至让驱纹戒斗有点想吐。  
豹子的尾巴此刻开始不安地乱甩，有几次都抽到了葛叶纮汰的身上，痛感多少唤回了一点头脑发热的犬科的神志，驱纹戒斗感觉到扯着自己手腕的力量松开了，趁机抽手的时候，对方又摁住了他的胯骨就往下压，葛叶纮汰咬住他的肩膀，用着说不上温柔的力道。驱纹戒斗想挣开，只换来对方咬得越来越紧的牙关，身体里的饱胀感引开了他的注意力，几乎让他感觉不到痛感，但他闻到了自己身上的血腥味，葛叶纮汰终于松口，他努力转头，隐约看到自己肩膀上有一排深深的，渗血的牙印。  
咸的。  
葛叶纮汰迟迟回神，驱纹戒斗的血还在他的舌头上黏着，腥腥的，混合了汗的苦咸味和着唾液咽进食道，让他有一种进食的错觉，实际上插入之后他的脑子就不怎么听使唤了，就算对方拍他那几尾巴唤回他那么一点神志，但终究是短暂的。  
肩膀上的伤口是朝里卷的，看上去就像是要咬下那块肉一样，血一点点地渗出来，顺着肩膀滴出一个奇妙的形状，葛叶纮汰嘴巴里那股苦味已经变成了酸味，促使他分泌出更多的唾液，他还是忍不住靠近了那个自己咬出来的伤口。  
“……抱歉。”  
伤口被什么温热的东西覆盖住，渗出的血被葛叶纮汰的舌头舔走，对方毛绒绒的脑袋紧挨着他的脖子，耳朵不时抖抖，拍打到了他的脸。驱纹戒斗身上本就被汗弄得黏糊糊的，被这么一挨觉得对方身上的毛全黏在了自己身上，一下连尾巴上的毛也炸了起来，他用手肘去戳对方的肚子，听到一声闷哼。  
“快点动……！”  
葛叶纮汰的东西胀得他难受，光是被塞满可不能解决发情热，驱纹戒斗被该死的荷尔蒙烧得头昏脑胀，他甚至忍不住想要自己动腰，但现在他下半身软得要命，根本没有余力。此刻对方压着他胯骨的手此刻有一只移到了他的肚子上，他生出不好的预感，下意识想逃，葛叶纮汰稍稍退出一点，紧紧揽着他的腰撞进去，驱纹戒斗呜咽一声，唾液不受控制地滴在床单上，进得太深了，那只手还压在他的小腹上，隔着那一层肉在往下压，明知应该摸不到什么，内外的压迫感还是令他沁出眼泪来。  
“戒斗的里面……好舒服……”  
“闭嘴……！”  
葛叶纮汰看起来也不剩多少理智了，只一味压在他的耳边喘息，驱纹戒斗的耳朵被白痴犬科的口水和呼吸弄得湿乎乎的，看上去有点颓废。然而葛叶纮汰每一次都找准了位置顶，一开始不偏不齐地压在前列腺，之后便插得又深又快，稍微有些硬度的前端擦过前列腺，朝更深的地方撞，驱纹戒斗感觉肚子里又热又痒，穴口和肠道被撑到了极限，抽插时发出咕啾咕啾的水声，肉壁还来不及绞紧，又被裹着带出一小节肠肉。  
驱纹戒斗发出模糊的呻吟，从喉咙深处发出来的声音好像不是自己的一样，又软又黏。他只庆幸葛叶纮汰现在看不到他的脸，他感觉自己的皮肤在发烫，脸上汗和眼泪乱七八糟地混在一起，唾液还顺着下巴往下流，被贯穿的时候他老是会下意识想到自己体内那蠕动着的，充血的肉褶。快感从尾椎一直窜到脊背上，说实话爽得叫人发抖，自己性器的前端也颤巍巍地溢出黏液，被顶得在床单上一下下地摩擦，尾巴舒服地翘得老高，在脊背和葛叶纮汰之间摇来晃去的。  
葛叶纮汰的脑袋早就过热了，被包裹的舒适感取代了一切，他顺着驱纹戒斗的侧颈舔到下颚骨，只想着要在最深处留下自己的精液，但他还执着地记得猫科的尾巴是敏感点，所以再次注意到那根尾巴之后，他毫不犹豫地抓了上去，从尾根一下撸到尾尖，就像是小孩子喜欢对猫做的那样，还趁机咬了一口尾尖。  
驱纹戒斗正处在高潮边缘，这一下让他的腰猛地一跳，葛叶纮汰又顺势往里顶，他只觉得后脑和下半身同时一热，眼眶不受控制地涌出泪来。性器的前端先是吐出一大股透明的液体，再滴滴答答地流出了精液，驱纹戒斗浑身颤抖，上半身完全趴在了床上，他大口喘着气，眼前一片模糊，恍惚感觉腿间还湿答答地往下滴着什么，下意识还以为自己失了禁，又反应过来应该是干性高潮，羞耻感和对发情期的厌恶感顿时又沸腾了。  
葛叶纮汰被突然绞紧的内壁夹得头皮发麻，他也快要射了，于是用力把阴茎推向更深的地方，成型的骨质结把肠道卡得满当当，下一刻大量的精液就浇在了肠壁上。驱纹戒斗条件反射地缩紧了屁股，还滴着精液的性器又射出一小股白浊，葛叶纮汰的结还没消下去，他现在一肚子都是这家伙的精液，被填满的感觉叫人神情恍惚，满脑子都是酥酥麻麻的快感。  
率先从发情热里清醒过来的是葛叶纮汰，骨质结已经开始慢慢消下去，他缓缓把自己的阴茎抽出，被堵在里面的精液迫不及待地往外涌，从红肿的穴口溢出来，流过大腿内侧，看得他脸红心跳。他本想直接抱着驱纹戒斗去浴室清理，下一刻驱纹戒斗的脸就在眼前放大，敏捷的猫科动物跟猎食者一样把他扑倒，坐在了他的肚子上，从对方不太正常的潮红脸色来看，驱纹戒斗的发情热还没结束。  
“再来一次。”驱纹戒斗皱着眉，耳朵还在不耐烦地抖，他用股缝摩擦着葛叶纮汰软下去的阴茎，或许是因为屁股里还流着精液，轻易地就把葛叶纮汰再次勃起的阴茎吞了下去，“这次我来主导。”  
葛叶纮汰还没来得及回神，又被咬了，取回主动权的豹子像是要报复他一样咬了他的耳朵，他不得不把小臂塞进了对方的嘴里，痛得他呲牙咧嘴，但驱纹戒斗好像很满足的样子。  
今天解决完这个之后得赶快去打狂犬疫苗了。  
在葛叶纮汰再次陷入快感之前，他如此想到。


End file.
